


Under the Sea

by Mayjayam



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But MERMAIDS!, I still don't know where exactly this is headed, Jesse is adopted, Merfolk AU, More characters to be added later, More tags to be added, Other, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayjayam/pseuds/Mayjayam
Summary: Jesse is afraid of the sea and everything in it, an ironic fact, given he's the adopted son of one of the most important researchers at the Overwatch Marine Research and Conservation Centre. Little does he know, his father's work will lead him to face his fears in order to help an unique character and her underwater friends.





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Overwatch is a research centre in this universe. I'm still debating which way to take this story but, I hope you'll enjoy it.

The lab’s lamps hummed as the big tank filters emitted bubbles rhythmically in the low blue lights, making it almost impossible for Jesse not to fall asleep on his father’s desk chair. Just as he was finally giving up to the heaviness on his eyes and let his head fall to the side, the door flung open, crashing against the wall and waking him up with a jolt. The kid turned around, confused and scared, trying to figure out what had just happened. It was until he saw Dr. Reyes, still in his neoprene suit, walk around the laboratory taking things in a rush that his heartbeat went back to almost normal. 

“Dad?” his voice noted excitement, but also confusion.

“I’ll be with you in a moment, Jesse. We found… something” the man ran out the room with a strange look on his face. 

Jesse’s curiosity was picked instantly, in a few seconds he had jumped off the chair and was walking right behind Gabriel to the facility’s deck, everybody was running around and talking loudly about stuff he could barely understand.

“What is it? Did you find what was eating the reef’s fishes? I bet it was a big’ol sea monster like Fareeha said!”

He sprinted every now and then to catch up, but his father wasn’t paying much attention to him as he made notes on a board. Soon Reyes was joined by tall blond man in a lab coat.

“What’s the matter, Reyes? Why won’t you tell me what’s going on?” he demanded.  
“It’s really hurt, and we need rehab tank 2A. Do you have it ready like we asked?” 

“What exactly is hurt and why wouldn’t you explain over the radio? I can’t ask authorization without more details and you know it…”

Gabriel stopped so unexpectedly that his son crashed right into him, letting out a weak “Oof sorry”

“Look, Jack, just say we rescued an unidentified specimen and that it’s really hurt. There’s no time to waste… The last thing we need is a damn suit on our door asking questions, ok? Also call Amari and tell her we need her first aid kit.” He began to walk again, leaving Morrison behind.

Jesse was tailing him again in no time but, as they got closer to the deck, the boy slowed down, he didn’t want to be so close to the water. It was really deep and closer to the reef than he’d like to imagine. He froze a few meters from where the exploration team was gathered and all he could see was people moving a lot of things.

He felt chills go down his spine when he heard someone scream. “Augh!… bit me!” and his dad’s immediate response telling the injured crew member to go ahead and clean the wound. What had they caught and why was it giving them so much trouble?

A few minutes passed and three people went by the 10 year-old, holding the creature, wrapped up in wet towels, squirming and wiggling. He couldn't take the eyes off it, scared it might jump off the crew’s arms and and attack him. It was when he heard it, a very low and quiet sound coming out of the bundle, it almost sounded like someone crying but in a very strange way, like a beautiful sad song, it made Jesse want to be closer and listen more of it. Dr. Reyes caught up to the scientists holding the creature and noticed Jesse dragging his feet next to him. 

“Jesse, go to my office, I’ll be there soon…” he said calmly. The kid didn’t seem to hear him though. “Jesse!” he took the boy by the shoulder, forcing him go back to reality.

“Huh?” Jesse blinked, disoriented. 

“Why don’t you go to my office and feed Bastion for me?” the older man looked like he was trying to sound calm, but stress was all over his face and Jesse could feel his heavy hand shake on his shoulder.

“I… I want to see. And Bastion scares me” Jesse shivered a little just by the thought of going close to the enormous octopus’s tank.  
“It’s harmless Jess, I’ll be there in a minute. Please, do as I tell you” Reyes begged him

“…Ok” he nodded.

“That’s my boy” Gabriel ruffled his son’s hair before running towards the operation room where they had taken the creature a few moments ago.

Jesse sighed and went inside, walking by the room his father had just entered and stopped, staring at the door. He was completely terrified of what was inside, but strangely curious at the same time. After a couple minutes of seeing people coming and going, he heard it again, the crying. It was clearer this time, a sad wail, almost human. He felt the blood freezing and the thin hairs on his arm stand up. Before he noticed it, he was already at the door, standing on his toes and peeking through the small window.

He couldn’t see much, just a lot of people around the shallow, metallic water pit in the middle of the room. That wasn’t much of an unfamiliar scene, he had seen his father and other doctors treat sea creatures there before. But there was something out of place this time: a small human looking arm hanging from the edge of the pit. His heart sank and his face went pale. What is going on? Is that a kid? Were they attacked? A lot went through his head, he was panicking, it was all so strange and beyond his understanding, yet he couldn't stop watching. 

What seemed like hours passed and the boy couldn't hold his weight on his toes anymore, however, they were finally moving whatever, or whoever was in there to the tank. His legs gave in and made him fall forward, pushing the door open. Everybody turned to see him, laying on the floor. Gabriel struggled with the creature, not knowing what to do first.

“Lets get her in the tank before she stops breathing!” Amari ushered him IN. He nodded and did as she said.

Jesse was just getting up from the floor, rubbing his chin, a little bit dazed by the hit, when his dad was already by his side.  
“What are you doing? I told you to wait in my office!” he took the kid by the arm and guided him outside.

The boy, still dying from curiosity, turned around and finally go to see it. His blood went cold by the sight. A shimmering purple tail attached to a badly beaten up, unconscious girl, sinking to the bottom of the tank. 

Jesse let out a contained scream as the door closed behind them.


End file.
